The present disclosure generally relates to washing machines, and more particularly relates to a washing machine spray device and method. In one embodiment, a spray device is operated to spray an initial amount of water onto a wash load, which is rotated to redistribute the wash load radially outwardly to allow for a rollover action to be imparted to the wash load more quickly. The washing machine spray device and method will be described with particular reference to this embodiment, but it is to be appreciated that it is also amenable to other like applications.
Conventional vertical axis washing machines are known to include a center agitator disposed within a vertical axis wash basket, which is rotatably supported within a tub. Typically, the agitator extends upwardly from the bottom wall of the basket and has a height that is substantially equal to the height of the wash basket. A desirable clothes movement pattern in these types of washing machines is a rollover action wherein a clothes load, or individual items thereof, are moved down along the agitator barrel, then radially outward, and finally upward along an outer peripheral wall of the basket.
Also known is a second type of vertical axis washing machine wherein a pulsator or disc-like impeller is provided along the bottom wall of the wash basket, the basket being rotatably supported within the tub of the washing machine. It is known to operate the pulsator of these types of washing machines in a manner which produces the rollover pattern discussed above, but also in a manner wherein a wash load, or individual items thereof, are directed upward along a vertical axis of the wash basket, then radially outward, and finally downward along an outer peripheral wall of the basket.
One method for the measuring quality of these latter types of washing machines is how fast they can impart rollover or turnover to the clothes load, which is known to yield a better wash and better wear performance on the wash load, or items thereof. The importance of rolling over clothes faster is enhanced in pulsator types of washing machines because the wash load, or items thereof, will tend to wear faster where rollover does not exist or is slower in coming about. In other words, a faster turnover promotes less wear with any particular portion of the clothes load because there is less time that any one portion of the load is in direct contact with the pulsator.
Some attempts to address this problem have been to vary the agitating profiles of the pulsator. For example, an initial vigorous pulsator stroke profile can be used and then followed by a normal stroke profile. The vigorous stroke profile is thought to promote more turnover, but has the drawback of being rougher on the clothes. Other attempts to address this problem are by the use of random stroke profiles for the pulsator.